The Skylark and the Bronco
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: A birthday gift for my wonderful Urara-chan! In which Dino bottoms and finds out his little otouto already had his innocence taken. D18 and 10027


Okay, I know my OTP is 1827 and this is a D18 fic, but this story is for my awesome friend who just happened to _forget to tell me that it was her birthday. _So me, being the amazing person I am, told her I was going to write her a birthday fic, and asked her what her OTP is. Sooooooooooooo, since she's an awesome person and I really love her, this D18 is officially for my wonderful friend Urara-chan! Let's give her a big hand guys!

So here's your birthday present Urara-chan! Enjoy!

* * *

Dino moaned, arms wrapping around the warm body in front of him. Snuggling into a pale neck, he hummed happily as equally pale arms wrapped around his torso. "Bronco," he heard," don't you think that maybe we should get up and eat?"

He pouted as his lover's voice rang through his ears. "But I want to cuddle," he whined, bottom lip jutting out ad his brown eyes looked up to meet grey. "I haven't been able to spend time with you lately because I've been so busy with work and if we get up I know you're going to see something and go beat the crap out of somebody! No," he said, eyes determined," I'm going to stay in this bed for the next few hours and you're staying with me."

Kyouya chuckled, his chest reverberating against his lover's body, and he smirked lightly. "Says the one who stormed out of bed last night while we were having a very nice _discussion_."

Dino blushed lightly before glaring. "Hey! I couldn't just let you make out with me while that-that _marshmallow_ touched my brother! And besides, he's_ your _best friend, isn't he?!"

"Yes, but I know when not to interfere with his relationships if they make him happy whilst you do not."

"I refuse to let him near my cute otouto-chan! He's a wolf I tell you, a wolf!" He had suddenly become very passionate, his eyes blazing as he waved his fist in the air, his lover watching him amusedly. "He'll destroy his innocence and tear it all to pieces!"

"Already has," Kyouya muttered under his breath, somehow still heard by Dino. Brown eyes widened in horror before he grabbed his face pulling them nose-to-nose. "What do you mean by that?! What do you mean?! _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

He peeled the hands off of his face before he replied with a raised eyebrow, "Hasn't Tsunayoshi told you yet? They probably had sex last night while you were, ah-busy." He smirked after he said this, his tone suggestive. Again, Dino blushed before ranting about his poor otouto and how he was supposed to stay innocent forever, and the stupid marshamallow freak was going to be burned on a stick before his chin was grabbed and grey eyes bore into his own.

"You're not supposed to be thinking about other men while in bed with me," Kyouya muttered, lips ghosting over his. "I'm not," Dino replied, his voice soft as his eyes focused on those lips. "Good." And he was gone, captured by that devilish tongue and those sly hands, wrapping his arms around his neck, eyes closed.

And as he separated from his other half, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust and love, and tongue sticking out, a string of saliva connecting them, he smiled mentally before pulling _his_ Kyouya down and returning the kiss tenfold. "How's that for thinking about other men," he murmured, a grin on his face.

"Not bad." And under the sheets they went.

* * *

Omake:

"You know Tsu-kun, I never thought of your brother to be _that_ type," a man with white hair said, a grin on his face. Tsuna laughed, arms tight around his most important person in the world. "I certainly hope you're not falling for him now, Byakuran."

He laughed as well before rubbing their cheeks together. "Why would I fall for him when I have the cutest and most sexy person in the world right next to me?"

Tsuna blushed, cheeks flushing a dark pink before he kissed his lover's cheek, smiling, "I love you, Byakuran."

And as they heard scuffling from upstairs they looked at each other. "Another round?"

"Yep."

* * *

So there it is! I hope you all liked my little 10027 bit right there. I hope I captured the pairing that is D18. I wasn't sure whether or not I was able to write them in a way that would get across what I consider their relationship to be like, and their love for each other. And now for my letter of sorts to Urara-chan:

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETO URARA-CHAN! I hope you liked this story. The whole time I was writing it, I was thinking about whether or not you'd be happy when you read it, and I sincerely hope you like it. You are a very sweet person, and I hope you have a feeling of accomplishment that you got me to write a D18 just for you. I love you very much, and I hope you have a great time being a year older now!_

_~ForeverBlackSun_


End file.
